oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Project List 2019
New year, new project list! This is your one-stop-shop for all of the many things that we can try and tackle this year. Feel free to make any edits or additions to the list, and be sure to move things to the "Completed" section once they are done. Also new for this year: we now have even-more detailed to-do lists that can be added to any specific articles – these are located at the talk page of the articles in question. For an example, check out Talk:Siege_of_Marali. To find out how to use these, check out Template:To do. And for a handy list of all the articles that have such a to-do list, check out this maintenance list. (Lastly, for an organized look at everything that got done last year, see the old project list here.) Chronologies *All set for 2019! :) New Qchars / NPCs *Amadlin Filp *Axel Blade *Isouran Old Qchars / NPCs *Andris **Elsa Anderson **Uberh **Georgette Feinstein *Mirith **Voltan *Vampires **Viktor **Elphina **Jayson *Misc. **Sevohabwyn **Rittah **Create a page for Aborek, the mage, and disambiguate. **Maragir and the three lich brothers. **The Burning Legion **The trio of Andris witches ("Pay to shock you...") *Others that died / went MIA **Nyatha Vaup **Serath **Sule Tesdor appears as still alive. **Nafets **Cesca Andon (maybe just MIA) **N'eroth (He's back! And marrying a Mharan princess? :o ) **Arathis **Pervil (Effectively MIA – was taken in by Elisabeth in 441 in the hopes of finding a cure, but has not been heard from since 444) Historical Items *Rusty Sextant *Skeleton Key **Add intro blurbs / navigation-links for the various tomes of the Shurilizuk, which Cass graciously uploaded. Historical Events *Fourth Era **Second Ice War (439-442) **Bloodfang Saga (440): we now have a brief article with some pictures, but it needs to be a lot more thorough, using details from the 440 chronology page. **Recession of 443 **Invasion of Welif (433-434) *Previous Eras **Neth Strife **War of the Gods *And at this point, it might actually be good to have individual pages for each of the eras themselves. Guilds *Convert List of Guilds into Category:Guild, and complete associated tasks as outlined in the to-do list at Talk:List of Guilds. *Create more guild articles. See Marali Vanguard or GYPSY for examples. Locations *Marali Catacombs – will require some forethought in regards to organization, as there are quite a few very distinct areas that are interconnected, such as: Marali Crypt, Phase Lake, the Sand Tunnel/Lerilin Atoll, and the Volcanic area. *Mirith Castle (B1) *Marali Dungeons *Lerilin (note on Marigold and Geofric's house) *Andris Crypt *Dragon's Mouth cave (listed on old maps as 'Cave Dungeon'). *Articles for historically interesting inns, restaurants, roadhouses, etc. (Suggested by Rivv). Recently written example: Ferrite Lounge. **The Dead Hayate **Mirith House of Blues Associations *Flesh out Sorcerer's Council Build 44.0 *All additions from Builds 44.0, 44.1 and beyond (~April 2018 update) and the relevant lore. *Parrying changes (ability to block, effect on armor durability) *Anatomy changes (effect on weapon durability) *Silver Weapons + Clerics Build 45.0 *All additions from Build 45 (May 2019 update) *Chest sorting *Moon effects now grow/peak/wane *Dwarven Mining Axe *Skills level 6 and lower do not lose success on death *Bodies last longer before poofing *Stock Rotation is faster (think we did this one already, actually) *GM Robes of Protection and GM Robes of Resistance provide additional benefits *RoRs now provide the same benefit regardless of durability *Magic resistance varies by class now, and will scale past RM 10 *Rename Full Mana Potion to "Greater Mana Potion" and update accordingly *Rename Mana Potion to "Lesser Mana Potion" and update accordingly *Critical hits now give anatomy success, anatomizing targets no longer does *Backstab and decimate now give anatomy success *Fireball and Lightning Bolt tweaks *Rangers have uncapped anatomy, and the other bugged skills are capped where they are supposed to again *Ranger's Swiftness now works with poles *Aimed Shot tweak *Bow crafting requirements tweaked *Pet hunger reduced *"Mini Patch" October 2019 **Spawn stuff **Escape Portals **Phase Lake re-opened Categories *Expand Category:Beverage, creating articles on all the many drinks. *Create Category:Elixir? Add it to Potions instead? *Continue to add folks to Category:Player! This should be done IC (short OOC notes in parentheses are okay however). *Expand on the many Weapon pages that are lacking in info, as was done with Club of Power. Also create any new articles that are needed, mostly for enchanted weapons. Categorize! For now, we are continuing with the consensus reached in 2012 to categorize items in both their parent and their grandparent category (i.e., CoP would be in both Category:Item and Category:Weapon. Also, they should all get Template:Navbox WeaponArmor at the bottom of each article. *Remove clunky and unnecessary categories as was done with Mining and Enchanting; recategorize the relevant items as needed. Miscellaneous *Revamp the Portal page, as so many non-Pure crystal portals have been added in the past few years. Diamond, Black Crystal, Ginseng, Ash, Tiny Sea Shell... *Add screenshots to Creature pages. Need action shots to go with the bank spawn ones. *Make individual articles for all armor pieces and weapons, using the under-construction now-functional Template:Navbox Weapon, Template:Navbox Armor, or Template:Navbox Enchanted Weapon on each page (templates which will create a box at the bottom of the page, providing links to all the other related pieces in a set for further reading). **Exceptions: some sets do not have enough info to merit a full article, and will be combined into a single page, to avoid having several stubs which are more template than article. Currently this applies to Burning Plate Armor and Blue Plate Armor. **For colored leather, I think the best way is to have them as subheadings under the normal leather armor pieces. Because it's not just Yellow and Black anymore, lots of other colors have been found or won at BMF over the past few years. So we would have a page at Leather Arms, Leather Breast, and Leather Legs, and then each of those three pages would have one subheading each for however many colors we know about. For the infobox, we should keep it simple: just one per article. And then for the "Materials Required" field, just account for the variation in the crafting recipe for Black and Yellow. *Migrate useful info from the old Players Guide into the wiki. *Festival of Flames and Alvestia OberinWiki Maintenance *Continue rolling out the newly documented infoboxes. We're also currently attempting to spruce all these pages up with lore when possible, and if not, then with more interesting descriptions. Here are those infoboxes: **Template:Item_Infobox **Template:Enchanting_Infobox **Template:Food_Infobox **Template:Quest_Item_Infobox **Template:Spell_Infobox **Template:Potion_Infobox *Create any other new infobox templates as needed. *Categorize all into the new Template Types ( ). *Convert all non-portable Template:SpellBox to portable Template:Spell_Infobox. Fill in the new Successes column on each of the 47 Spell pages, as well as on the relevant Magery pages. Navbox Project *Continue creating navboxes (as well as a documentation page for each). Occasionally there will be an article which may require two navboxes - I've tested and it still looks fine, as they stack very neatly, and default to the collapsed state, plus none of them are all that big anyways. *Some general criteria for deciding which navboxes to create: **They need to be useful. New/casual readers will not see all of our Categories, but they will see any Navboxes - so a navbox should inspire and encourage them to read more. **They should be as specific as possible, and should not have arbitrary or subjective inclusion guidelines. In other words, all articles within a navbox should relate to a single, coherent subject. The subject of the navbox (i.e., Weapon, or Armor) should be mentioned in every article contained within. And to a reasonable extent, some of the articles inside a navbox should refer to other articles within the navbox. **Nothing too big or too small. If there are less than 5 items, it probably doesn't need a navbox. If it's got more than 100, it needs to be split. *Here is the working list, including status of Documentation page, Inclusion criteria, and Subsections. (Note to self: maybe move this to it's own page? Forum:Project Navbox) **Template:Navbox Armor, Documentation Complete ***Criteria: anything wearable, except weapons, rings, charms, and historical items. ***Subsections: Plate, Black Plate, Chain, Leather/Wooden, Cloth, Special (burning+blue+any other colors out there) **Template:Navbox Weapon, Documentation Incomplete ***Criteria: Anything used in the weapon slot, except for tools and historical items. Includes arrows, but does not include weapons of strength/power/durability for box size concerns. ***Subsections: Iron, Wooden, Silver, Poison, Special (flaming sword, frost axe, trident - items which are obviously special but not necessarily historical, like Big Jack's Katana or the Rune Sword) **Template:Navbox Enchanted Weapon, Documentation Incomplete ***Criteria: Any weapon of strength/power/durability ***Subsections: Strength, Power, Durability **Template:Navbox Ring, Documentation Incomplete ***Criteria: All rings except historical/GM-only ones. ***Subsections: Rings, See Also (which would include a link to the Enchanting page, and the Charms page). **Template:Navbox Necklace, Documentation Incomplete ***Criteria: all charms and necklaces, regardless of whether they can be crafted or not, but excluding historical items like Amulet of Sky or Charm of the Sea. ***Subsections: Charms, Necklaces, See Also (which would include a link to the Enchanting page, and the Rings page). **Template:Navbox Potion, Documentation Incomplete ***Criteria: All potions. No historical items like Elixirs. ***Subsections: Potions, See Also (which would include links to both of the Alchemy skill articles, and to Empty Bottle). **Template:Navbox Food, Documentation Incomplete ***Criteria: Anything edible that is not a beverage, or not historical like Morgans' Gingerbread. ***Subsections: Cooking (any food that can be made with the Cooking skill), Ingredients (any cooking ingredients, edible or not), and Other (food that can be bought but not cooked, like Oat Meal Cake or Lobster Soup). **Template:Navbox Beverage, Documentation Incomplete ***Criteria: Any drinks that are not potions or historical like Elixirs. ***Subsections: Common (Water, Egg Nog, Ale, Mead, Red Wine, Sheep's Milk, White Wine), Regional (Andris Champagne, Foehan Vodka, Hayate's Sake, Lerilin Creme Ale, Marali Whiskey, Mirith Pale Ale, Port Gast Moonshine, Red Nate's Rotgut Rum), Rare (Blue Moon Gin, Buckeye Beer) **Template:Navbox Quest Item, Documentation Incomplete ***Criteria: Any item used to complete a quest. ***Subsections: Creature Drops, Intermediate Items in Quest Chains, Wilderness Finds, Chests, Other **Template:Navbox Tool, Documentation Incomplete ***Criteria: Any tools. ***Subsections: Standard and Rare (Amber Axe, Master Blacksmith Hammer, Carving Knife, Centaur Mining Axe, Coal Axe, DHA, DMA, Eel Pole, Lobster Pole). **Template:Navbox Raw Material, Documentation Incomplete ***Criteria: Anything gathered from the ground, or through the three harvesting skills (Mining, LJ, Fishing), excluding obviously rare items such as Bags and rare fishing catches. ***Subsections: Reagents (which would include, for simplicity: coal, amber, eel, and DT), Crystals (regular only - NOT infused, pure, pure infused, or Ice), and Other Harvesting (includes these items only: Ferrite, Black Ferrite, Imperfect Ferrite, Log, Trout, Lobster, Tuna, Sea Bass) **Template:Navbox Portal Key, Documentation Incomplete **Template:Navbox Enchanting, Documentation Incomplete ***Criteria: all things enchanting, but not Rings or Charms which have their own navboxes. ***Subsections: Ingredients (stuff like Gaper Eyes and Giant Hearts and Etherite), Crystals (pure and infused ONLY), Miscellaneous (orbs, essences, diamond and explosive dusts, enchanted cloth), and See Also (with links to regular Crystal page, as well as Rings and Charm category pages, so that the navbox can still be complete without being overly long). **Template:Navbox Tailoring, Documentation Incomplete ***Criteria: all things Tailoring. This means that craftable leather/cloth armor pieces will have two navboxes (Tailoring + Armor), but as mentioned above it looks fine. ***Subsections: Armor, Other (cloth, hides, bandages, wool, dye, bear skin) **Template:Navbox Woodcrafting, Documentation Incomplete ***Criteria: all things Woodcrafting. This means that bows and wooden shields will have two navboxes (Woodcrafting + Weapon/Armor), but as mentioned above it looks fine. ***Subsections: Weapon/Armor, Other (shaft, feather, raft, board, log) **Template:Navbox Blacksmithing, Documentation Incomplete ***Criteria: all things Blacksmithing: ingot, black ingot, etc. Armor pieces and weapons and tools will have two navboxes. ***Subsections: Armor, Weapons, Enchanted Weapon (for brevity and usefulness, this section should maybe just link to the three Essences, with link names "Weapon of Power", "Weapon of Speed", etc.), Other (ingot, black ingot, ferrites, and those few tools that are smithable) **Template:Navbox Poisoning, Documentation Incomplete ***Criteria: BoP and its ingredients, poison weapons. Poison weapons and PG will have two navboxes. ***Subsections: Weapons, Other (BoP, PG, coal, garlic, Bottle) **Template:Navbox Tinkering, Documentation Incomplete ***Criteria: traps, jade amulet stuff and dust, and tools. Craftable tools will have two navboxes. ***Subsections: Tools, Other **Template:Navbox Historical Item, Documentation Incomplete ***Criteria: anything on the Historical Items list. As long as we could make it with less than 100 links, it should be okay and even useful. It if gets too big, will need to split. ***Subsections: Books, Moon, Rings, Amulet, Silver, Weapons, Elixirs, Miscellaneous (crystal stuff, golden stuff, pure crystal machine, shadowed orb, centaur blood, and so on) ** Qchars ***Should be a fun way to inspire more lore reading. Will need further planning, but basically there would be one box each for "Andris Qchars", "Mirith Qchars", "Unaffiliated Qchars", "Black Hand Qchars", and repeat as much as would be useful. **Maybe: Major Events of the Fourth Era? ***Would be a great way to have a seamless way to move from one Historical Events article to the next. OberinWiki's Most Wanted The most linked-to pages that don't yet have articles. We tackled many of them last year, so the list is getting less useful these days, but here are all the links currently at the top. (There will be some overlap with previous categories.) *426 *425 *Second Ice War *Hauksen *Anderson *Red Nate's Rotgut Rum *Elphina *437 *429 *Ezranth *Zionidic Crystal *Rivolus *Ring of Life *Rhovanion Rebels *Raven Shield *Mirith Crypt *Marali Crypt *Jester Hat *Charlotte Completed *(Copy/paste the above bullet points here whenever they are completed!) *'Associations:' Created Myrmecologist Society of Lerilin page (placeholder, at least) The Creed The Miners' Nurses The Gellansha (crew) *'Old Qchars Updated:' Estess Vorund *'Historical Items:' Elixirs Elixir of Zimm Elixir of Love Elixir of Spirit Elixir of Forgetfulness *'Locations:' Bear Dens *'Created, with different levels of information, the following "Most Wanted" pages:' Mercenary Durability 449 Lerilin Vanguard Hidden Vale Crystal Dragon Statue Feather Fool Coco Brigand Mage Blood Lich Apple Brigobaen Library *'Extra' New pages on new Qchars, updates in old ones (not on the to-do list) and some old ones who had no page. Emmalisse Blood Lich Evroulf McTyr Istra Falvo Jalux Katjaa Vrel Valencius Z. R. Naut Markov Nifi Fini Aldus Galandir Ginger Adla Thera Krysta Roth Brock Clemon Joli Marigold Robertson Chronicles of Oberin Faelan Thlyphlas Lerilin Breeze Dawn of the Disciples Moon Cycle Maintenance *Create documentation pages for the portable infoboxes that were started last year, so that it's easy to tell which infobox is used for which item.